Fifth Year at Hogwarts
by Abhisek
Summary: What happens when Harry meets a new student who will help on the quest to defeat Voldemort? Please review if u read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Harry Potter  
  
Harry looked out of the window 1341 West Carson Street apt. #3. He was thinking about how happy his life had been when Anakin Potter was around him. They weren't related or anything but Anakin had been one of his best friends besides Ron and Hermione. Now he didn't even know where Anakin lived, if he still lived. Just as he was about to drift asleep, his wife, Cho Chang called out to him, "Harry, it's time for dinner." They had been married for seven months now and were getting along very well. Before going down to eat dinner he simply just thought of his fifth year at Hogwarts when he first met Anakin though it wasn't easy. After all he did have a big help from Anakin when he had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year...  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry sat in his room being bored of nothing to do. He couldn't believe it but this had been the best year of his stay at the Dursley's! They were quiet every time Harry went close to them. Two weeks ago they had even given him a birthday present! Of course Ron and Hermione like always had given him a present. Ron had gotten him the golden snitch which was used in his favorite game, Quidditch and Hermione had given him a book. It hadn't been very surprising. Now he only had two days left until going back to Hogwarts. Just when he was about to leave, an owl came swooping in and crashed into Harry's back and fell on the floor with a thud. Harry recognized it immediately. It was Ron's owl, Pig. He quickly picked it up and snatched the letter that was in his claws. He read silently: Dear Harry How are you? Everyone here is acting like a moron except Fred and George. I was wondering if you could go to Diagon Alley with my family tomorrow. If yes then I will meet you at 9:00 tomorrow in the morning. If not then I will see you at school two days from now. How are the muggles treating you though? Are they treating you like a piece of shit or like a kid from heaven? Oh well. See you as soon as possible. Yours truly, Ron P.S. = Do you know how Fred and George got so much money so quickly?  
  
Harry laughed out loud. He remembered when he'd given his 1000 galleons to Fred and George for their joke shop. Oh, he remembered it all too well. He sat there a while in deep thought. Then he decided it was best if he went and asked Uncle Vernon if he could go tomorrow. So he left his room and went down the stairs and stopped right in front of Vernon. "Can I go to Diagon Alley with my friend Ron tomorrow?" he asked with a calm sense of tone. "Sure, but warn him not to come through the damn fireplace again." Vernon said with a pitiful glance at Harry. "Don't worry, he won't." Harry said quickly and dashed out of the living room and came to a halt in front of his room. He went inside his room and wrote a quick letter: Dear Ron I can come with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I will wait for you at 9:00 in the morning. By the way, how are you coming over to the Dursley's? Yours truly, Harry P.S. = I gave Fred and George the 1000 galleons I had won on the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
And with that he wrapped the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. All Harry had to do was say, "Give it to Ron, Hedwig." and it flew off after nibbling on Harry's finger for a moment. It looked beautiful as it flew off. Shortly after Hedwig had flown away Harry started packing his things by putting all his things in his trunk. He had to admit his trunk had started to get heavy since he came back from his fourth year. It took him nearly three hours to get packed. He looked at the watch on his bedside table. It read 7:00 in the evening. "Oh crap!" he muttered and ran downstairs to eat dinner. The Dursleys were waiting for him at the dining table. He walked to the dining table; sat down and started eating half a piece of grapefruit. After he finished (which was very quick) he went back upstairs and closed his door shut. He couldn't think of anything he could do so he practically just stared out at the sky and thought about his best friends and the love of his freakin' life; Cho Chang until sleep finally came to him (which was after 10:00 at night). The next day Harry woke up with a start. Something was relaxing on his stomach staring directly at him. He bent to get his glasses on his bedside table and after putting it on, realized it was only Hedwig. He got up and looked out the window. It was morning. He looked at his watch, it read: 8:45 in the morning. "Uh-oh!' he muttered to himself. He'd overslept. Harry quickly grabbed all his belongings and ran to the living room. There he waited for the Weasleys until 9:00 in the morning when they finally arrived. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron came in to greet Harry after Petunia opened the door. "Well come on then, Harry. Let's go!" Fred said picking up one end of Harry's trunk. "I'm coming!" Harry said evenly and grabbed the other end of the trunk while Ron carried Hedwig's cage. "How did you guys come here?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley as they left the house. "We got another car Harry." George said matter-of- factly. "So Harry, how was your wretched summer?" Ron asked after getting in the new car. "Well...very-" "Very bad." Ron finished shaking his head. "Well...not quite. In fact to be honest it was pretty good." Harry answered. Ron gaped, his mouth wide open. Harry had to keep from laughing at the sight of Ron gaping at him.  
  
As soon as they reached Diagon Alley, Ron and Harry went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Do you think they made a new broom this year?" Harry asked Ron. "I don't know." replied Ron. Even though he asked that question, it made him feel stupid. How could Ron have known? He hadn't been here until now. They went inside the store to find out if they had made a new broom. Unfortunately, (for Harry) they had made a new broom. It was called Airborne #1. Harry and Ron looked at it in awe though it was too expensive to buy. According to the description, it said that this new broom was two times faster than the old Firebolt. They kept on looking at it until someone tapped Harry in the shoulder. He turned around to see the grinning faces of Fred and George. "Harry, can we talk to you for a moment?" George asked. "Um...sure." he replied uncertainly. They led Harry outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Then Fred said, "Harry, Dumbledore sent a letter to the members of the Gryffindor team except you." "And we had to pick a new team captain." George continued. "So who did you pick to be our team captain?" Harry asked. "You Harry! The team picked you!" Fred finished. Before Harry could say anything the twins growled, "Congratulations!" "Thanks!" Harry said and went to tell Ron about the good news.  
  
Malfoy, who had heard everything muttered, "Fuck this!" quietly to himself. After that he made his way back to his evil father. "What's wrong, son?" Lucious asked. "Well...it's just that Gryffindor made Potter their fuckin' captain!" Draco replied trying and failing to put on his angriest look. "Don't worry, son. I'll make you Slytherin's captain. I promise you that for sure." Lucious said menacingly.  
  
Later that afternoon, they met Hermione at Flourish and Blotts. They hadn't seen her since the end of their first year. "How was your summer with Krum?" Ron asked sarcasm in his voice. "Hmm...lets see...better than yours for sure." Hermione said evenly. Ron was about to swear but was stopped by Harry glaring at him. He sighed. After they got their books they headed out the door to be almost tripped by (pureblood, sorry ass) Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Weasel. Make sure you don't make your sorry asshole captain all dirty." Malfoy teased. "That's it." Ron growled and before anyone knew what was happening, he lunged at Malfoy. Harry and Hermione were able to separate them only minutes later. Malfoy had a black eye and a bloody nose while Ron appeared to be unhurt. "That ought to teach him a lesson." Ron told Harry later after saying goodbye to Hermione, while coming back to the Burrow. Harry simply nodded. He had to admit that it had been hilarious to watch. He wasn't surprised to see Bill and Charlie there with Mrs. Weasley, who had come to give Harry a bone-crushing hug right after he stepped inside the house. Harry looked at his watch. It was 6:40 already and tomorrow was the first day of his fifth year. They had to wait another hour to eat dinner. During that time, the five Weasleys and Harry talked about the new broom and Quidditch. When dinner was ready, everyone grumbled, especially Harry. This was going to be the first time eating real dinner since the Dursleys were following Dudley's diet. Harry ate five helpings and three helpings of dessert. After he finished eating, he thought that he was going to be just as fat as Dudley. "Hello! Let's go to my bedroom." Ron loudly whispered in Harry's ear. "Um...ok." he said rather reluctantly. They fell asleep very quickly once inside Ron's room. Harry had a dream...a dream...about Voldemort.  
  
"Wormtail?" Voldemort shouted. "Yes, master, what can I do for you?" Wormtail squeaked. "We're going to go to Azkaban to get the Dementors." Voldemort announced. "Should I tell the others?" "Yes, go tell Lucious, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle." Voldemort said. Then he laughed that high-pitched laugh which definitely would make shiver run down anyone's spine.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry!" Ron was trying very hard to make Harry wake up. Then suddenly Harry woke up clutching his scar which was still searing with pain. "What happened?" Ron asked worriedly. "It was a dream about Voldemort...he is going to try and persuade the dementors to join him." Harry answered. The others just came in. "What happened?" everyone asked. He told everyone what he dreamt about. They looked just as worried as he was. When no one spoke for a while, Mr. Weasley put in, "Well, hurry up! You people are going to miss the train if you don't." "Harry, I need to talk to you for a second," Mr. Weasley added. Harry quietly followed. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Well...since we didn't really give you that much of a present on your birthday, we decided to give you something you liked." Mr. Weasley said smiling now. As soon as he opened the door, Harry heard what sounded like the whole Weasley family shout at him, "Congratulations, Harry!" He looked in the center of the room and saw an Airborne#1 lying in front of him. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked, surprised and everything that sounded pleasant. "Thank you," he said loudly so that everyone could hear. But before he knew it he was being carried down the stairs, outside the house and inside the new car.  
  
They reached King's Cross Station at 10:35 in the morning. Harry and Ron met up with Hermione once more at 10:52 and this time she stayed with them in one of the compartments. "So Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked kindly. "Not bad," he replied. He told her about the Dursleys being nice to him and saw Hermione gaping at him almost as widely as Ron; the first time he'd said that. They talked about their summer just until there was a knock at their door. "Bet you 5 galleons it's Malfoy." Ron said coolly. "Bet you it isn't!" Hermione retorted. "It can't be Malfoy because he never knocks," Harry pointed out before Ron could comment it. Since his two best friends were looking at him dumbfounded, he went and opened the door and to his surprise, Cho Chang walked in. He was just about to gape at her but caught himself. "Can I sit with you guys since all other compartments are full?" Cho asked softly. "Sure!" Hermione replied mildly. "Thank you," she said and sat next to Harry which made him blush a little. Harry looked at his watch, it read: 1:59 in the afternoon. He was extremely tired so he slept.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" someone was calling. It was soft. Suddenly he came awake to see Cho looking directly into his eyes. "We've reached Hogwarts, Harry!" He could feel it too. They were slowing down and then stopped. Harry, Ron, Cho and Hermione were one of the first ones to get off the train. "I am hungry," Ron stated. Cho and Hermione nodded while Harry was looking at someone. That figure came close to him. "Hi, Harry Potter, I am Anakin...Anakin Potter." He looked about the same size, age and good looking. "Hi," Harry regarded him with a fake smile. Then they all went up to the Great Hall together. Anakin left them a little bit later for the sorting.  
  
  
  
Inside the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table while Cho went to sit at the Ravenclaw table for the sorting. The three basically ignored the sorting until Professor McGonagall called, "Anakin Potter?" Anakin slowly went to the stool and put the sorting hat on. "It is difficult, very difficult. Hm...Professor Dumbledore, I would like you to make a new house...a fifth house and in it should be Anakin Potter, Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and the Creevy brothers," the hat finished. "Ok people, you heard the hat. The people that the sorting hat named; please get up and go to the far end of the Ravenclaw table. You will find a new table there," Dumbledore said. And sure enough, there was a table beside the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat between Anakin and Ron while Hermione sat with Cho. Hermione asked, "Do you like Harry?" Cho was caught off guard. She blushed a little bit, but Hermione didn't notice it. "Why would you ask that?" she asked stiffer than she meant to. Hermione thought, Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? "Um...never mind what I said. Sorry," Hermione answered. "It's ok," Cho smiled.  
  
After the feast was over, Dumbledore came over and said, "Now, I want you seven people to know that there might be more students to join you. I want you to pick a house name, one prefect and a Head Boy or a Head Girl." Then he led the students to their common room which was in the 4th floor, right on top of the forbidden third floor. "This will be your common room," Dumbledore announced. "What a piece of junk!" everyone thought but once they were led inside, none said a word because it was so cool. 


End file.
